1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to video devices, and particularly to a video device operable to detect connection thereof to display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used video device, such as a set-top-box or DVD player, often comprises more than one video output interface for connection to multiple display devices. Generally, the video device outputs video signals to all the video output interfaces irrespective of connection thereto. In practice, output from the video device is only viewed on one of the display devices, whereby video signals transmitted to the other output interfaces are unused, wasting power.